Dia atau Dia
by Dhita82
Summary: CHAPTER 2 is UP!/Ketika aku mencoba melupakanmu mengapa kau datang dengan cinta yang dulu kuharapkan. Sedangkan kini aku sudah bersamanya./"Kenapa tadi tidak sekalian dibicarakan, jika itu penting ?"/Apakah masa masa itu akan kembali ?/RnR please ?
1. Chapter 1

Dia atau Dia

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dia atau Dia © Dhita82

Pair Sasuke U x Sakura H

Slight GaaSaku dan GaaMatsu

.

.

Summary :: Ketika aku mencoba melupakanmu mengapa kau datang dengan cinta yang dulu kuharapkan. Sedangkan kini aku sudah bersamanya

.

.

Warning :: OOC banget , ide pasaran , ga bermutu , gaje , abal , EYD yang berantakan , miss typo(s) , canon dan teman temannya

.

.

Here

We

Go

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"BAKA ! Sudah aku bilang jangan keluar dari ini! Tubuhmu itu masih butuh istirahat! Apa kau tidak mengerti hah Naruto!" Bentak gadis yang memakai baju seorang perawat "Walaupun regenerasi lukamu lebih cepat sembuh dari pada orang lain itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya!" tambahnya

Naruto sang pemuda itu hanya meringis kesakitan pasalnya punggung dan kepalanya menjadi sasaran empuk kepalan tangan gadis itu. Jikalau gadisnya seperti hinata mungkin tak terlalu sakit. Sedangkan ini , gadis ini mempunyai kekuatan monster.

"Naruto apa kau mendengarkanku hah!"

"Ya Sakura-sama saya mendengarkan anda" jawab Naruto ogah ogahan sembari membenarkan posisinya. Ya gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno.

Ditempat yang sama dan di waktu yang sama sepasang mata onyx hanya memandang datar pertengkaran mantan teman satu teamnya itu. 'Masa lalu' batin pemuda itu bosan. Pemuda itu sudah ± satu minggu terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini, ia bosan dia butuh udara segar apalagi jikalau teman satu kamarnya adalah si berisik Uzumaki Naruto. Gara gara petempuran melawan kakek buyutnya –Uchiha Madara- ia harus menjalani rawat inap. Ya tebakan anda benar pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah membalaskan dendamnya pada Uchiha Itachi dan berakhir dengan kematian si sulung Uchiha. Ia mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya apa penyebab Itachi membantai habis clannya dan hanya menyisakan ia yang masih kecil seorang diri. Tapi itu semua hanyalah masa lalu. Sekarang ia menyesal telah membunuh Nii-san tersayangnya itu. Itachi hanya ingin melindungi desa dan adik tercintanya dari kudeta yang akan dilakukan oleh clannya.

Ya harusnya ia tak membunuh Itachi tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang belakangan ? Setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya ia kembali ke desanya –Konohagakure- dan melindungi yang aniki nya lindungi yaitu desa kelahirannya.

"TEME!" Lamunan Sasuke buyar dengan suara cempreng calon penerus hokage itu dan Sasuke hanya merespon 'Hn'

"Jadi dari tadi kau tak mendengarkanku hah?! Kau keterlaluan sekali sih Sasuke-teme"

"Hn"

"Cih, kalau tau begini aku dan Sakura-chan tak akan membelamu mati matian didepan para tetua yang kolotnya minta ampun itu. Biarkan saja kau dihukum dengan hukuman yang lebih berat , sekalian saja di hukum MATI" Naruto membuang muka kesal.

Tapi Naruto apa kau tidak merasakan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa Naruto" ucap Sasuke dingin

Ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu dingin , takut takut Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ..

"UWAA !"

Dengan badan yang masih diperban dan selang infuse yang masih melekat ditangan putihnya Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil berteriak "AMPUN SASUKE !"

Dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai ria di dalam kamar rawatnya dan menormalkan kembali matanya. Ya itu adalah –Mangakyeo sharinggan-

…

/

/

/

Satu bulan kemudian

/

Sekarang Sasuke sedang bersender di pintu gerbang utama konoha. Sepertinya ia mau menjalankan misi yang di berikan oleh hokage terlihat karna ia membawa tas ranselnya. "Hah~ gomen Sasuke-kun aku hah~ terlambat"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menampilkan onyx yang menawan "Hn ayo" jawab Sasuke. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan gadis yang masih mengatur nafas karna habis berlari.

Karna merasa sang gadis yang bermatakan emerald itu tak kunjung berjalan Sasukepun berhenti "Ayo Sakura" dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. "Eh ? i-iya Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke berjalan didepan Sakura. Sakura yang langkahnya kecilpun tertinggal jauh dengan Sasuke yang memiliki langkah besar. Dari tempat Sakura berada ia bisa melihat punggung tegap Sasuke yang terbalut kaos abu abu yang berlambangkan Uchiha serta tas ransel yang hanya diselempangkan oleh pemiliknya.

'Kenapa kau begitu jauh Sasuke' batin Sakura mata emeraldnya beralih ke tangan yang disembunyikan dibalik kantung celana itu 'Tangan itu yang hampir membunuhku' batin Sakura lagi 'Dan pedang itu yang hampir menyayat urat leherku' tambahnya.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya ia tak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berada didepannya telah berhenti dan tanpa Sakura sadari ia menabrak punggung tegap Sasuke.

BRUK

"Aw , Itaii- " ringis Sakura sembari mengelus elus pantatnya yang kesakitan. "Kenapa berhenti sih Sasuke-kun kan aku jadi bertabrakan denganmu" Sakura mencoba berdiri

"Kau jalan duluan biar aku yang di belakang" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan ia melompat keatas dahan pohon dan melompati dari satu dahan ke dahan lain yang diikuti oleh Sasuke

.

.

.

.

Trang Tring Trang Tring

Bunyi dua benda yang saling berbenturan terdengar nyaring hingga radius 10 meter. Saat ini Sasuke dan shinobi yang menjadi musuhnya itu sedang beradu kunai. Sebut saja shinobi itu si C , ia adalah shinobi pelarian dari desa hujan dan dia adalah sasaran misi rank-S kali ini. Shinobi itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon sehingga Sasuke juga bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Sakura ? dia juga bersembunyi karna ia hanya seorang _kunoichi_ jadi ia tak ikut bertarung tapi jika dipelukan ia juga akan ikut pertarungan.

Sasuke dan Sakura seharusnya menjalankan misi dengan siberisik Naruto. Tapi dikarenakan Naruto belum pulang dari misi sebelumnya dan tak ada shinobi yang cukup berpengalaman untuk menjalankan misi rank-S ini , maka terpaksa hanya mereka berdua yang menjalaninya.

Ternyata dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada mereka karna mereka tak perlu susah mencari karna mereka datang sendiri. Shinobi ini adalah incaran misi kali ini.

"Suiton : Teppoudama no Jutsu"

Tiba tiba ratusan peluru air menyerang Sakura dan juga Sasuke. 'Tsk , kuso dia elemen air' batin Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menangkis serangan ratusan puluru air itu. Sasuke segera mengaktifkan sharinggan-nya tapi,

"Arghh"

Ternyata Sakura terkena peluru itu di bagian lengan atas dan kakinya sehingga tubuh putihnya dibanjiri liquid merah kental. Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura mengerang segera menghampirinya dan melindunginya.

"Shunshin no jutsu, ya" gumam shinobi itu

"Kau tak apa apa Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke setelah pelurunya hilang. "Ya i-ini hanyaa l-luka kecil Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura yang sedang mencoba mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Merasa ada celah untuk melawan dengan segera Sasuke membuat segel tangan yang sudah ia hafal.

"Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

Keluarlah semburan api yang sangat besar dari nafas Sasuke. Seketika terlihat expresi terkejut di wajah shinobi itu, tapi tidak bertahan lama expresi itu terganti dengan seringaian yang sangat menyeramkan.

Setelah selesai dengan serangannya, Sasuke menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat musuhnya betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sang musuh tidak ada luka sedikitpun.

"Suirou no Jutsu"

Tubuh sang musuh di selimuti air yang berbentuk seperti penjara. Orang itu menyeringai "Ternyata elemenmu api eh ? Kau pasti kalah denganku"

Sasuke hanya memandang datar sang musuh

"Baiklah kalau begitu .. Suiton : Mizzu Rappa"

Terciptalah gelombang air yang sangat besar , siap menghantam siapa saja. Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan segera ia menggendong Sakura yang sedang mengobati lukanya ala '_bridal style_' untuk pergi menjauh. Sakura yang tiba tiba digendong pun hanya merona hebat.

Sesekali Sasuke menengok kearah belakang untuk memastikan sang musuh tak lagi mengejar mereka, tapi dia sedang tidak beruntung. "Mau kemana kau bocah, mencoba kabur eh ?"

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal mendengar penuuran sang musuh. Andai sang musuh bukan berelemen air pasti sudah ia habisi. Sasuke akhirnya memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk fokus dan hingga tiba di dahan pohon yang cukup besar untuk menaruh Sakura, ia berbalik dengan mata kanan tertutup dan mata kiri terbuka nampaklah api api hitam bermunculan.

"Ameteratsu"

Membakar semua yang dilihat oleh mata –Mangakyeo sharinggan- Sasuke. Sang musuh hanya mengerang kesakitan karna tak sempat menghindari api hitam tersebut dan gelombang air yang tandinya besar hancur begitu saja membasahi tubuh Sasuke, Sakura,dan sang musuh.

Cukup lama Sasuke menggunakan ameteratsunya sehingga membuat liquid merah kental mengalir dari mata kirinya.

"Arghh" erang Sasuke sembari memegangi mata kirinya yang bersimbah darah.

Sang musuh sudah terkapar tak berdaya atau mungkin ia sudah mati. Perlahan tapi pasti api hitam itu menghilang. Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke segera mengobati mata pria tersebut. Diperintahkannya untuk menormalkan matanya terlebih dahulu setelah itu Sakura menumpu kedua tangannya di mata Sasuke.

Keluarlah cakra hijau yang menyelimuti mata Sasuke dan tangan Sakura. Sasuke yang memejamkan mata hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di pembuluh darah sekitar matanya.

"Sudah selesai Sasuke-kun" mendengar perintah Sakura , Sasuke membuka matanya dan menampilkan onyx yang begitu menawan. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah emerald yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Sudah tak sakit lagikan Sasuke-kun" Sasuke tak merepon 'sungguh indah' batin sasuke "Kau tidak boleh memakai saringganmu terlalu sering walaupun saringganmu abadi tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya" tambahnya

Sasuke tetap tak merespon ia malah memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekat kearah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat terlalu gugup sehingga memunculkan rona merah di pipi ranumnya.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Sakura yang ikut terbuai ikut memejamkan matanya. Jarak mereka berdua semakin tipis. Tapi Sakura teringat seseorang dan perkataan orang itu 'ingat kalau kau itu sudah..'

Dan dengan itu ia membuka matanya dan mendorong halus Sasuke. Perasaannya sungguh seperti ada ratusan kupu kupu yang terbang menggelitik perutnya, jantungnyapun berdegup kencang. 'Spakah kau merasakannya juga Sasuke-kun ?' batin Sakura

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun"

/

/

/

/

/

Bersambung

.

.

.

**1651 words~**

**Gomen pendek, bagaimana prolognya ? menarik atau enggak ? Keep or Delete ?**

**Oh ya y****a****ng masalah jurus maaf kalo ada yang salah soalnya itu aku gak begitu hafal hehe****. Sebenernya enggak berani buat ngepublish ini ff karena gak pede huhu. Tapi karena tangan ku udah gatel banget pengen publish ya sudah deh taaraa inilah hasilnya, ini ff lama yang udah aku buat jauuuuuuuh sebelum aku menjadi author. Jadi maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan, dan untuk kelanjutan Permainan Takdir kemungkinan abis UAS, dan yang minta sequel Nerd Met Nerd juga insya allah abis UAS,**

**Ehm minna-san tolong do'ain aku ya biar nilai UAS aku banggguuuuuuuss semuanya AMIN! Hehe Ganbatte, ne buat yang tanggal 9 Desember besok juga UAS!**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to Review ?**

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


	2. Dia atau Dia chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dia atau Dia **** Dhita82**

**.**

**.**

**Uchha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Slight GaaSaku GaaMatsu**

**.**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**Summary :: ****K****etika aku mencoba melupakanmu mengapa kau datang dengan cinta yang dulu kuharapkan. Sedangkan kini aku sudah bersamanya****.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :: OOC banget , ide pasaran , ga bermutu , gaje , abal , ****EYD**** yang berantakan , miss typo(s) ,**** canon**** dan teman temannya**

**.**

**.**

**Here**

**We**

**Go**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Sasuke dan Sakura melompati tiap dahan pohon yang mereka lewati. Sasuke berada didepan sedangkan Sakura berada jauh dibelakang Sasuke. Sakura melompati dahan dahan tersebut dengan wajah yang ekspresinya seperti orang melamun. Dan dikarenakan melamun tersebut, Sakura tidak konsen dengan dahan yang ia lompati. Hingga Sakura tak sengaja menginjak dahan yang rapuh dan itu membuat badan Sakura limbung,

"Kyaaaa~"

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ia akan jatuh dari pohon yang tingganya lebih dari lima kaki itu. Sakura hanya menutup mata, mungkin setelah ini aku akan dimarahi shisou karena kecerobohanku batinnya. Setelah beberapa menit Sakura menutup mata, ia merasa aneh kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit ? Seharusnya kan aku sudah jatuh ketanah batinnya. Ketika ia membuka mata yang ia lihat adalah sepasang _onyx_ yang memandangnya datar.

_Sasuke ? Bukannya tadi dia berada jauh didepanku ?_

"Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura mencoba duduk diatas dahan pohon yang agak besar itu. Sasuke berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, "Ceroboh sekali kau," ucapnya. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Surai _soft pink_ itu menutupi mata _emerald_ Sakura, setelah berucap seperti itu Sasuke segera pergi melompati dahan satu kedahan yang lain –meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah

.

.

.

-Menangis

.

.

oOo

.

.

Konohagakure

Sebuah desa yang mempunyai arti desa daun, yang bertempat di Negara _Hi_ –api, dengan lambang pusaran ditengah dan ujung tajam disalah satu ujungnya –seperti cangkang siput. Dihuni oleh beberapa _clan_, yang salah satunya adalah _clan_ terkuat, yaitu Uchiha dan Senju tapi tak hanya dua _clan_ tersebut ada juga clan lain seperti Sarutobi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara dan masih banyak lagi.

Jika kita berbicara tentang _clan_ pasti kalian mengetahui siapa itu Uchiha dan Senju. Ya mereka adalah kedua rival yang sangat sengit. Contohnya saja sang hokage pertama –Senju Hashirama dan orang yang telah membuat kekacauan di PDS 4 –Uchiha Madara. Dari awal pembentukan desa Konoha, Uchiha dan Senju sudah berdebat.

Jika ini adalah lomba, pasti antara kedua orang tersebut memperebutkan kemenangan diakhir lomba. Dan jika peserta lain sudah kalah telak dari didua orang tersebut tinggallah satu orang peserta yang harus disingkirkan. Mereka mempunyai dua jalan.

Pertama apakah mereka mau sportif , dengan memenangkan lomba tersebut dengan jujur dan itu tentunya sangat sulit karena lawan kita seimbang ataukah mereka akan menyingkirkan peserta satu satunya tersebut dengan cara yang licik dan itu adalah cara yang sangat mudah. Pasti dari kita memilih cara kedua, benar bukan ?

Dan peperangan tersebutlah yang menjadi kekacauan antara Uchiha dan Senju. Uchiha pikir merekalah yang paling kuat dan tak akan terkalahkan dan hanya Senjulah yang bisa menandingi mereka. Pada masa Hokage pertama –Senju Hashirama, clan Uchiha mengadakan kudeta yang dilakukan oleh —Uchiha Madara seorang diri. Ketika kepemimpinan –Senju Tobirama yang melakukan kudeta adalah –Uchiha Setsuna. Pada kepemimpinan Hokage ketiga dan keempat yakni –Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Namikaze Minato yang melakukan kudeta ialah –Uchiha Obito atau yang sering kita kenal sebagai Tobi dan entahlah sekarang pada kepemimpinan sang gondaime hokage –Senju Tsunade.

Berbicara tentang wanita yang memiliki dada besar ini, wanita bersurai pirang ini sedang membaca beberapa dokumen yang harus ia periksa. Ditemani sang asisten dan peliharaan pinknya –Shizune dan Tonton.

Tok tok tok

Tsunade berhenti membaca dokumen yang berada digenggamannya, ia melirik Shizune –sang asisten dan segera berucap "Masuk, " seseorang yang entah siapa dibalik pintu yang berwarna coklat itu memasuki ruangan sang gondaime hokage.

_Pink_

Itulah hal yang pertama ditangkap oleh mata sang gondaime hokage. Haruno Sakura. Siapa lagi orang diKonoha yang memiliki surai pink selain gadis cantik dan manis itu. "Permisi, apakah shisou memanggilku ?" Tanyanya setelah menutup pintu dan berdiri tegak didepan sang gondaime hokage.

Sang gondaime hokage hanya menganguk mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu. Setelah dirasa cukup memeriksa satu dokumen yang barusan ia baca. Ia tutup buku yang tebalnya ± tiga centimeter itu dan menaruhnya disisi kananya. Ia pandang mata _emerald_ yang menatap lurus matanya.

"Para tetua sudah menyetujui tentang hal 'itu' dan 'dia' akan datang sekitar satu bulan lagi," Mata _emerald_ yang tadinya menatap lurus sang mata gondaime hokage segera menatap lantai. Sakura seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Apakah ada yang mengganjal dihatimu Sakura ?" Tanya wanita pirang itu.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah, sang gondaime menatap Shizune yang tengah menggendong tonton didekapannya. Dan tatapan itu menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan, "Kalau kau tidak menyetujuinya, aku bisa mengaju—"

Belum sempat sang gondaime hokage menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura menyelanya "Tidak!" Tsunade dan Shizune hanya menatap bingung Sakura yang tiba tiba berkata selantang itu.

"Eh, m-maksudku a-aku tidak k-keberatan s-sama sekali," ujarnya lirih.

Tsunade menatap prihatin pada muridnya yang berbakat itu, ia sudah mengangap Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri dan ia mengerti bahwa perasaan murid pinknya itu. Merasa sudah cukup tau perihal apa yang akan diberitahu, Sakura segera meninggalkan ruangan gondaime hokage. Disertai tatapan prihatin dari sang gondaime dan asistennya.

Sakura keluar dengan langkah gontai menuju pintu coklat itu. Ketika tangan mulusnya membuka pintu tersebut, Sakura merasa pasokan oksigen disana hilang seketika. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi putih dan ber_style_ rambut _emo_ itu berdiri didepan Sakura. Mata _onyx_nya memandang datar makhluk _pink_ yang berada didepannya, hingga suara sang gondaime mengintruksi kegitan mereka.

"Silahkan masuk Uchiha, jangan merusak pemandanganku."

Uchiha Sasuke

Ya pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sang Uchiha terakhir dan juga seorang pahlawan dan nukenin. Mendengar suara datar sang gondaime Sakura menyingkir sedikit dari jalan dan segera berjalan keluar, tetapi ketika ia dan mantan teman satu timnya itu berpapasan ia sedikit bergumam. Walaupun suara itu kecil tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Uchiha terakhir itu.

.

.

.

-Terima kasih

.

.

Sasuke yang mendengar itupun sempat tertegun sebentar dan segera menjawabnya dengan jawaban andalannya 'Hn'. Setelah itu Sakura pergi menghilang dibalik pintu coklat itu, dan Sasuke segera menuju meja sang hokage menyerahkan laporan misi yang ia lakukan bersama Sakura tempo hari.

.

.

oOo

.

.

_Malam sunyiku mimpikanmu kulukiskan kita bersama, namun selalu aku bertanya adakah aku dimimpimu. Dihatiku terukir namamu cinta rindu beradu satu namun selalu aku bertanya adakah aku dihatimu._

_Mengapa aku tak akan bisa sentuh hatimu ?_

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang sering ia lewati. Orang-orang pun berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Sesekali Sakura menyapa orang yang ia kenal ataupun menyapa balik orang yang menyapanya. Hingga telinganya mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali.

"Aku tambah satu mangkuk lagi paman!"

Sakura melihat kearah samping kiri dan melihat kedai ramen paman Teuchi. Pasti Naruto batinnya. Sakura melihat ragu kedai ramen yang sederhana itu. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen dan juga,

"AH! Sakura-chan, kau disini rupanya!"

Sakura menoleh kearah belakang dan terlihat Shizune yang sedang berlari melambaikan tangan kearah gadis bersurai soft pink itu. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya –bingung, "Ada apa senpai ?" Shizune berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah kembali normal iapun berbicara "Hehe, tidak hanya saja kau besok suruh datang pagi pagi oleh Tsunade-sama,"

"Kenapa tadi tidak sekalian dibicarakan, jika itu penting ?"

"Yah, entahlah aku juga bingung."

".."

"Um Sakura-chan, kalau kau mau, kau boleh bercerita padaku."

"..?,"

"Ya kalau itu kau tidak keberatan, jika kau keberatan juga tak apa apa,"

"Maaf senpai, mungkin belum saatnya~" Ujar Sakura lirih

Shizune menatap prihatin pada juniornya, "Yasudah, mungkin kau belum bisa bercerita padaku. Tapi mungkin jika pada sahabatmu kau pasti bisa menceritakannya." Shizune tersenyum sembari menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura yang melihat ketulusan seniornya itu merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf~"

"Iya tidak apa apa, tapi jika aku boleh memberi nasihat, lakukanlah sesuai hatimu. Jangan kau paksakan kehendakmu. Ya sudah aku harus kembali nanti Tsunade-sama kebingungan, jaa Sakura-chan,"

Sakura menatap kepergian seniornya itu. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia berbalik dan segera melanjutkan perjalannya tapi tadi ia mau kemana ya ? Kenapa aku jadi pelupa seperti ini sih batinnya. Sakura terdiam sejenak hingga sebuah suara menegurnya.

"Huwah~ kenyangnya~ eh ? Sakura-chan, kau mau kemana ?"

Sakura menengok kesamping kiri dan ternyata pemilik dari suara itu adalah mantan teman satu timnya –Uzumaki Naruto. Sang pahlawan desa dan juga dunia shinobi. Tak kusangka Naruto, kau tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang tampan walaupun ketampananmu itu bersembunyi dibalik kebodohanmu batinnya.

"ra~ SAKURA-CHAN~"

Sakura tesadar dari lamunannya, dan melihat Naruto sedang mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura. "Eh ? Iya Naruto, kau berbicara apa ?"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "Kau kenapa Sakura-chan ? Apa ada yang sedang mengganggumu ? Kau melamun tau,"

"Hah ? Aku melamun, entahlah Naruto aku juga bingung."

"Kau yang mempunyai jidat lebar saja bingung, apalagi aku yang mempunyai jidat kecil ?"

".."

**Hey Naruto apakah kau tidak merasakan hawa menyeramkan dari gadis cantik didepanmu ?**

"Kau bilang apa Naruto~"

"Yah Sakura-chan masa gak denger sih, kenapa sekarang kau menjadi bodoh ?"

"Naruto~" Sekarang dikepala Sakura terdapat perempatan siku siku yang muncul, Sakura menggeram tertahan hingga, "SHANNAROOO~" Naruto terpental jauh kebelekang akibat pukulan telah tepat dibagian perutnya oleh tenaga Sakura. Oh Naruto, naas sekali nasibmu ?

.

oOo

.

Dia berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Ia tahu ia salah, salah karena telah memasuki jalan yang salah. Tapi apakah juga salah kalau ia ingin kembali kejalan yang benar ? ia hanya ingin melindungi apa yang dilindungi oleh anikinya. Walaupun sudah mendapat hukuman yang lumayan setimpal dengan perbuatannya. Tapi mengapa orang orang itu masih menatap ia sinis.

_Apakah seperti ini perasaan Naruto ketika dulu ia tak dianggap, dan hanya sebagai perusuh ?_

Pemuda itu terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan orang orang disekitarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya sakit didalam, tapi ia mencoba untuk tak memperdulikannya. Dulu. Ya dulu sekali ketika ia hendak pergi karena bujukan kekuatan oleh Orochimaru, ia dengan labilnya pergi hanya dengan ambisi membunuh kakaknya. Meninggalkan desa kelahirannya, meninggalkan teman temannya. Meninggalkan semua kenangan senang, sedih, dan tentunya duka.

Kalian pasti tahu siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi, bermatakan onyx, dan berambut raven. Pemuda itu adalah uchiha terakhir, -Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya akan butuh waktu sedikit lama agar kehadirannya benar benar diterima oleh warga Konoha. Yah mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia sudah mengkhianati desa, menjadi _nukenin_ dan juga pernah beberapa kali mencoba membunuh orang orang terdekatnya.

Salah satunya adalah Uchiha Itachi sang kakak. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia sangat sangat rindu masa masa dimana ia dan kakaknya menjalani misi bersama. Walaupun hanya satu kali tapi itu adalah waktu yang sangat berharga yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Masa masa dimana ia cemburu karena perilaku tou-sannya yang lebih mementingkan Itachi. Dan masa masa dimana ia bisa mencicipi makanan kaa-san tercintanya.

_Apakah masa masa itu akan kembali ?_

Rasanya itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang sudah meninggal kembali kedunia nyata. Kecuali orang yang didunia nyata menyusul mereka semua. Tapi apakah aku layak untuk menyusul mereka batin Sasuke. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat ia hafal tempatnya. Walaupun setelah perang usai jalan ini tak berubah. Tempatnya terpencil diKonoha,, tetapi menyimpan rahasia besar untuk Konoha.

Tempat itu adalah distrik Uchiha. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya didepan gerbang yang berlambangkan kipas itu disisi samping kiri dan kanannya. Ia tatap salam lambang itu, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu mengehembuskan nafas dan segera masuk kedalam distrik yang sudah lama ia tinggal. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Sepertinya ini lebih menyeramkan dibanding dengan menjalankan misi rank S.

Hanya ada hembusan angin yang menemani Sasuke, dan juga beberapa burung yang hinggap diatas rumah yang sudah kosong itu. Sasuke berhenti ditengah jalur gang itu, ia memejamkan matanya. Menajamkan kedua indra pendengarannya, dan hanya kesunyian yang dapat ia tangkap. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah lamanya.

Ditemani oleh angin berhembus yang lumayan menusuk tulang dan juga suara burung burung yang cukup mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Sasuke hanya memandang datar beberapa rumah yang sering ia lewati, kilasan kilasan masa lalu berputar putar diotaknya. Seperti lembaran film yang terus berputar tanpa henti. Dan sebuah memori yang sangat Sasuke ingat dimana ia bertemu dengan orang orang Uchiha untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sasuke berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang masih terjaga, tidak berubah masih sama seperti dulu. Jantungnya sekarang benar-benar bekerja lebih dari biasanya. Ia langkahkan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu. Diiringi dengan helaan nafas yang sangat panjang. Tangan Sasuke berusaha membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu. Rasanya berat sekali membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu.

_Ayolah buka pintunya,_

Sasuke membuka perlahan pintu itu dan ia dengan hati hati memasukinya.

Kriet

Sasuke tutup kembali pintu itu dan memperhatikan keadaan rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggal itu. Debu menempel dimana mana, tentunya dengan sarang laba laba ditiap sudut. Sasuke memandang sekilas rak sepatu yang ada disamping kirinya. Ia memandang rak itu dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Disana masih terdapat sepatu tou-san kaa-san dan sepatunya. Masih ada satu tempat yan kosong, itu adalah tempat sepatu sang aniki.

Sasuke tersenyum miris melihat itu. Ia melepas sepatu ninjanya, "Tadaima," tak ada satupun balasan yang menyapanya. Hanya pantulan suaranya yang menggema dan semakin lama semakin jauh. Sasuke menutup matanya rapat rapat. Dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruang yang sudah lama ia tinggal.

–Kamarnya

Setelah bernostalgia dengan suasana kamarnya dulu, ia segera pergi menuju kedapur. Ia melihat dapur itu, kotor sekali. Disana masih terdapat piring dan gelas yang bertumbuk, kilasan itu kembali lagi. Disana Sasuke seperti melihat sang kaa-san sedang mempersiapkan makan malam dan dimeja kecil itu ia, aniki, dan tou-sannya menunggu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, sadarlah Sasuke batinnya.

Ia segera pergi menuju sebuah ruang yang banyak menyimpan kenangan lamanya. Ia berjalan sembari melihat rerumputan yang mulai tinggi itu di taman belakangnya. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi dan segera ia berbalik, menggeser pintu yang sudah tua itu. Kilasan masa lalu lagi berputar di ingatannya. Ruang ini adalah ruangan yang bersejarah baginya.

Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang dulu ia dan Itachi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang dulu keluarganya berkumpul bersama dan juga ruangan ini adalah ruangan terakhir kalinya ia melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke menutup pintu itu dan segera memandang sekilas ruangan yang penuh debu itu. Sasuke tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi, liquid bening itu mengalir tanpa disuruh dipipi tirus Sasuke. Sasuke mengusap airmatanya ia duduk ditengah lantai kayu yang berdebu itu. Kilasan masa lalu itu datang kembali, kilasan dimana Itachi memperlihatkan semua kebenarannya. Detik detik dimana dia membunuh semua klannya termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

Sesuatu hal yang sangat pedih untuk diingat kembali. Sasuke berbaring dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuannya. Ia tak peduli dengan debu debu yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat kelangit langit atap rumahnya. Disana, ya tepat disana kedua orang tuanya berserta aniki dan semua keluarga Uchiha tersenyum melihatnya. Melihat kesendiriannya dan melihat kesepiannya tanpa ada yang menemani ia. Seorang pun tak ada, hanya ada Sasuke, Sasuke seorang, tak ada yang lain, ya hanya Sasuke seornag.

Mata onyx itu perlahan tapi pasti terpejam, menghilang dari dunia ini dan menuju dunia lain yang tengah ia lalui. Dunia dimana ia bisa bertemu keluarganya walaupun itu hanya sementara. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasakan kembali apa keluarga itu, walau hanya didalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Ia berjongkok disamping Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia pandangi setiap senti wajah pemuda yang tampannya tak tertandingi itu. Tangan mulusnya yang tanpa luka sedikitpun membelai surai raven itu. Sekali. Dua kali. Dan terus menerus hingga sebuah semilir angin memberitahunya. Bahwa mereka telah menunggumu.

Ia usap dengan penuh hati hati agar pemuda itu tak terbangun. Ia dekatkan wajah cantiknya pada wajah Sasuke. Ia kecup dahi pemuda itu, dan segera pergi menuju suaminya dan anaknya yang tengah menunggunya. Tapi sebelum ia pergi ia sempat berucap, walaupun seperti tak bersuara tapi jika dilihat dari gerakan bibir pucatnya ia berkata.

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun kami tak berada disisimu, tapi kami selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan akan selalu menyayangimu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sosok itu menghilang dengan dua orang pria yang memiliki rambut sama dan mereka tersenyum menyambut wanita –istri dan ibunya itu. Menghilang dengan desauan angin yang menghantarkan mereka menuju keabadian.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, ia usap dahinya. Sepertinya ada yang menciumku tadi batinnya. Sasuke segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan segera pergi karena hari semakin sore. Ternyata sasuke ketiduran setelah bernostalgia cukup lama dengan rumahnya. Ia pakai kembali sepatu ninjanya itu dan segera pergi tapi sebelum pergi ia berucap "Aku pasti akan kembali kerumah ini, seperti sekarang. Tetapi aku akan membawa Uchiha lain kerumah ini. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan."

Setelah berucap seperti itu Sasuke pergi dengan hati lega, dan taukah kamu bahwa setelah Sasuke pergi agak jauh dari rumah itu. Rumah itu menjadi lebih muda kembali dan hembusan angin membersihkan seisi rumah itu. Serta sebuah suara yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

.

.

.

.

Kami selalu menunggu hari itu Sasuke~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Nyempetin bikin ff ini disela sela jadwal UAS yang padaaaat~ H-2 menjelang UAS tapi baru dipublish sekarang hehe;D gomen kalo kependekan ya ?

Special thank's to : **Aozora Straw, hanazono yuri, Anna-chan28'Bonjour, Rha Inadraw, Chitanda Chi-cha, Always Sasusaku19, Autumn Winter Blossom.**

Dan untuk yang login aku bales lewat pm ya, kalau yang enggak login aku bales disini ajh ya hehe :D

**mako-chan** : Hahaha :D aduh cerita aku pasaran ya, kok kamu udah tau kalo ini ada hubungannya sama tuh character :D #Yaiyalahtaudiawalajhuddikasihtau -_- tapi terima kasih telah mereview :D and maybe can you review again ? :D

**Oh ya bagi kalian para author ataupun admin (facebook ataupun twitter) mohon pengertiannya ya kalau mau copy cerita boleh ajh tapi TOLONG minta izin dulu sama authornya. Saya selaku author ff sempet gak suka cerita saya dicopy begitu ajh tanpa minta izin walaupun kalian cantumkan nama authornya. Kan rasanya nyesek pas liat liat ceritanya real kalian dicopy oleh orang antah berantah tapi enggak minta izin dulu. Tapi untungnya pihak sudah memperbaharui tampilannya dengan tidak bisa mengcopy cerita dari web tersebut. Mungkin untuk melindungi ceritanya agar enggak kena copy kaya aku ****.**

Eh iya makasih ya yang udah me**review**,** favorit **sama **follow** cerita aku yang abal ini hehe. Um kan udah dipublish nih bisa kali kalian mereview again ? karena review kalian adalah semangat aku #lebay eh tapi bener koq hehe :D akhir kata **mind to review** ? #maksa haha :D

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


End file.
